The Wrath Of The Old Lady
by xXWolfBlazeXx
Summary: What happens when someone says a bad word and it gets blamed on someone else? An old Lady causes chaos through out the continent angering the Goddess. Now Tellius must work together to stop the Goddess and the Old Lady from striking their judgement.


It was a fine day in Nevassa, Edward and Micaiah were standing there waiting for Leonardo.

"Can he be any slower than he already is?" Edward said getting annoyed.

"Oh Edward, you must be patient." Micaiah answered in her wise kind voice. A bird chirped on her shoulder in agreement.

"No one asked you Yune!" Edward told the bird and it put its head down "Can't you just use your fortune telling jutsu and figure out where he is?" Edward asks.

"It is not a jutsu! Its my WOW ability!" Micaiah answered, "Beside he's probably having issues in the bathroom again" she added holding up two fingers.

"Hey you old lady!" called out a kid.

"Excuse me what did you just call me?" Micaiah asked," I AM NOT AN OLD LADY!" she stated.

"Well… you had white hair so I thought that you might be old" replied the kid

"O so just cause I have white hair? THIS IS SILVER" she screamed. Edward was holding her back and got hit in the face multiple times during the process.

"You have to help us there are Bandits attacking!" a woman yelled coming up from behind the kid.

"Bandits?" Micaiah stopped and Edward sighed then said, " we have to go stop them!"

"Lets go!" Micaiah added

"Wait what about Leonardo?" Edward asked

"There isn't time! The old slow poke will just have to meet up with us!" Micaiah answered running off. Edward followed her and caught up to see a bunch of Bandits just standing there.

"Umm… Micaiah? What are we going to do?" Edward asked.

"Simple we do what we did every other time." Micaiah answered, " you attack first then I come from behind you and beat them up."

"And take all the experience point." Edward said under his breath.

"What's that?" Micaiah asked pretending not to hear.

"Uhhhh… nothing. Nothing at all." Edward said laughing nervously shaking his hands.

"Yune it's not safe you might wanna leave." Micaiah said to the bird.

"Alright lets go!" Micaiah announced pushing Edward towards a Bandit who was standing there like a dummy not knowing what to do.

"Hey you ugly fat thing!" He said running up to him and slicing him. The bandit was too late to notice him and got hit right in the chest but it didn't do much.

"Darn it!" he stomped his foot then Micaiah came up behind him and did her light spell and killed the man instantly.

"Yes! Another victory for me!" she cheered

"But I had him" Edward announced with watery eyes.

"Oh shut up and keep fighting" Micaiah stuck her tongue. Edward who was about to yell at Micaiah felt something coming behind him he turned around to see a huge Bandit coming towards him.

"AHHHH!" Edward screamed like a girl and swung his sword for dear life. It hit the Bandit and the Bandit went flying back.

_**"CENSORED**_!" the Bandit cursed. Unfortunately little Nico was they're watching and heard the Bandit say it. "Hey Mommy what does _**CENSORED**_ it mean?"

"WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT FOUL LANGUAGE?!" his mother yelled.

"Him." Nico pointed to the Bandit. Unfortunately the Bandit wasn't there. He was lying in the ground with an arrow sticking out of him. In its spot was Leonardo, "Hey guys sorry I'm late. I was sitting in the bathroom doing my business when suddenly this crazy bird came and started pecking at my head." He explained. Yune was sitting on his shoulder proud.

"Hey Leo nice to have you here! Catch up to us!" Edward called out as he ran up to the boss and slice his sword at him. Unfortunately he missed. So then Micaiah came up from behind Edward and tried to hit him with her light spell. But he dodged that too, "Haha you fools won't beat me that easily!" He gloated, "Now die!" he went to run towards them then an arrow came out of nowhere and hit him in the chest.

"There now how was it that you guys missed him?" Leonardo said standing on a roof of a shop. "Nice shot Leo!" Edward complimented him

"It was nothing." Leonard shrugged. Jumping off the roof. More like tripping, falling off, getting caught up in the little shade thingy, getting wrapped up in it, and landing head first in a barrel.

"Hey somebody help please?" The heard his muffled voice cry out. His legs were swinging around in the air as he tried to find a way to get out, "Somebody pleas--WHOA AHH!" they saw the barrel tip over rolling off.

"Wow… and he tells me to be serious." Edward thought his one hand on his hip while his other on his face in a face palm.

"I know right." Micaiah replied with her arms crossed. They watched the barrel roll off.

"Hey wait we should go after it!" Micaiah realized.

"Good idea!" Edward agreed, "Hold On Leo we're coming!" he exclaimed and he and Micaiah ran down after the rolling barrel. People looked at them like _this is the Dawn Brigade?_ After a while of chasing Leonardo, hi barrel finally stopped. Edward walked over and bashed the barrel open accidently hitting Leo on the head as he did so. "Thanks…"Leo said he was all dizzy and loopy like rubbing his head. He shook his head getting it straight, "Ok guys? that never happened." He told them

"No problem!" Edward said joyfully.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR USNG THAT LANGUAGE!!!!" they heard a rumble. They looked up to see a women running towards them with a pan in hand.

Edward and Micaiah got out of the way and the women ran straight for Leonardo!

"Whoa what is this?" he yelled confused. He turned to run but tripped on a thing that randomly pops out of nowhere. The lady tackled Leonardo. She started hitting him with her pan. "This will teach you to use foul language mister!"

"But I didn't say anything!" he cried out. Edward and Micaiah just stood there watching. While they heard Leonardo screaming and yelping like a little girl and hearing a few "uncles" in there also.

"I didn't know Leo could scream so loud and like a girl too." Edward commented flinching as he saw Leonardo get hit.

"I didn't know he could scream at all. All he ever did was just look at them and take a step back if necessary." Micaiah replied looking away.

Then they heard a very loud crack and a deafening scream follow that.

"That didn't sound good." Edward said nervously

"No not at all." Micaiah replied peaking.

"There that should teach you to ever say bad things in front of a young child." The women said walking off.

"Hey Leo you alright?" Edward asked.

"Owwwwwww…" was all he got in reply.

"We should help him," Micaiah announced.

"Sigh… we should." Edward said walking over to Leo.

_**Back at the hide out Sothe and Nolan were sitting there waiting:**_

"Man where's Edward, Micaiah, and Leo?" Sothe asked, "They're never late especially since Leo is with them he should keep them on track!"

"Don't worry they'll be here. Probably stuck in the bathroom." Nolan reassured him holding up two fingers.

As if to prove Nolan's statement the door slammed open and Micaiah came running in with Edward helping an injured Leonardo through the door.

"What happened?" Sothe asked surprised to see Leo injured.

"Bandits came into town acting like they could do were they wanted so we had to put them in their spots." Micaiah explained.

 "Well Bandits were my second guess." Nolan replied, "Is that how Leo got injured?" Nolan asked getting serious. He got up so Leo could lie down on the couch.

"No an old lady beat him up." Micaiah answered.

"…Right now tell us what really happened…" Nolan said

"I told you an old lady beat him up!" Micaiah answered.

"Yeah right! Seriously Micaiah, the only reason an old lady would beat him up was because he thought you're the old lady." Sothe said laughing only to stop by Micaiah's deathly look.

"No she's right I don't know what happen but Leonardo killed the leader of the bandits from the top of the roof., slips off and falls head first into a-" Suddenly Micaiah bonked him on the head with her tomb and he just fell unconscious.

"To continue with what he was saying. after helping us out. A woman came out of nowhere running with a pan and started beating him up for using some foul language." Micaiah finished. Edward lied there twitching.

"Language? You mean like curse words?" Sothe asked.

"Yea... something like that." Edward answered.

"Leo would never say something like that?!" Micaiah protested.

"You guys know I can't curse!" Leonardo said wincing from the pain in his head from the pan hitting him on the back of the back of his head.

Nolan noticed this and decided to end this mystery, "Lets all rest now and let Leonardo recover from his... old lady incident." Thy all nodded and headed towards their room.

"Hey don't leave me here lying in the open all alone!" Leonardo called out whimpering thinking that the old lady could be hiding anywhere.

"Ok well help you to your room." Sothe sighed helping Leonardo to his room.

"There better?" Sothe asked once Leo was in bed.

"Yea thanks." Leonardo said lying down.

"No problem." Sothe shrugged and he started to leave.

"Hey Sothe while you leave can you keep the door opened a little?" Leonardo asked.

"Come on Leo!" Sothe exclaimed, "your suppose to be the calmest of all of us!"

"I no but please..." He had puppy dog eyes.

"Ok fine!" he said rolling his eyes and left with the door cracked opened.

"Yay..." Leonardo smiled as he snuggled in his bed and fell asleep.

_**So I'm debating whether I should continue this or not... you know maybe make a little series... I don**_'_**t know... tell me what you think!**_


End file.
